Reclaimed
by Karelia Jones
Summary: "Did you leave the island after a positive experience?" The three days there had been the best three days of his life. But everything that came after… All he had wanted then, all he wanted still, was Naruto. He had thought he felt the same but maybe he had been wrong. Sequel to Unleashed SasuNaruSasu
1. Reaquainted

"Excuse me President Namikaze but you have a visitor" Naruto let out a frustrated sigh when his secretaries voice squawked through the phone. He had stacks and stacks of paperwork to finish, he hadn't had a good meal in days, and he had countless calls to return and contracts to sign. All he wanted was a shower and a day of uninterrupted sleep. And if he didn't have time for those things he most definitely did not have time for unscheduled visitors. How had he forgotten how hard this business bullshit was? Why had this been his dream again? He ran a hand through his hair "Sorry Moegi but tell them that I'm not available and to make an appointment. I have too much to get done I can't meet right now" He waited for her to relay the message, reading over the patent for their latest invention as he did so.

"Um well sir he told me to… umhm tell you to that uh… well to stop being an idiot and let him in. Also he said that are you too important now to have time for your best friend" She finished with a squeak.

"What?"

"**_I'msorrysirpleasedon'tfireme_**" Moegi rushed her breathing increasing. He could almost see the full blown panic attack coming.

"No Mo that's fine…. I have a feeling I'll want to see this person after all. Send them in" He hung up in the middle of Moegi's repeated thank yous' and stared at the door waiting for it to open. There was only one person in the world that Naruto could think of that would call him an idiot or his best friend. But he couldn't be **here** could he? The door opened and stupidly he held his breath, wanting it to be him so bad that couldn't help it. The door opened to reveal a smiling brunet. Narutos face split into a wide grin and he stood from his chair

"Kiba!" He yelled walking toward him unable to believe that he was really here. He took in the tanned tattooed face of his friend and almost pinched himself

"Man! How have you been?" Kiba yelled as he pulled the blonde in for a bone crushing hug which he returned with equal force.

"Dude! What are you doing here?" He asked after he pulled back still smiling like a maniac

"We're taking a break from the island and wanted to look you up" we? Naruto opened his mouth to ask but was cut off "You have no idea how much I hated working the bar when you left, Tenten took your advice wayyyy to seriously and starting abusing me left and right." They shared a laugh as Kiba showed him the bruises that were left behind by the volatile woman and told stories about all the attacks he suffered through. Kiba smiled as Naruto laughed at the story of how he had tried to teach Tenten how to swim and she had ended up trying to drown him in the pool "Man I wish you had been there, the island wasn't shit without you" Naruto grinned

"Aw kibbles, I've missed you too" he cooed, wrapping an arm around his friend's waist while peering up at him through his lashes. He suppressed a laugh when Kiba just rolled his eyes and shoved him away.

"Somehow I forgot how after my ass you are" Naruto laughed. As if "But now I'm a taken man" His laughter cut off

"I leave for three months and you replaced me? I thought our love was stronger than that" He pouted placing a hand over his heart. Once again Kiba just rolled his eyes

"Psh actually you were replaced in two" With a dramatic gasp Naruto fell back in his chair grasping at his chest

"And you drive the knife in deeper. I thought you loved me? How could you be so cruel?" Kiba huffed and sat down in the chair opposite Narutos before crossing his arms.

"Come off it bro. You should be happy for me" Naruto laughed "I am I am. So who is this poor soul?" Face breaking out into a wide smile Kiba hopped up from the chair

"Hold on she wanted to give us a few minutes alone" He ran to the door opening it up only enough to stick his head through. Curious Naruto leaned forward in his chair and tried to peep around the door to see who Kiba was looking at "Babe you wanna come in here?" He opened the door wider to reveal a smiling Hinata Hyūga. Naruto got to his feet as she ran forward and threw her arms around him, he hugged her back just as fiercely which Kiba allowed for a few seconds before pulling her away "Ok that's enough of that" He growled and wrapped a protective arm around her waist, she smiled and settled in comfortably at his side. Naruto mouth fell open as he took in the scene in front of him, he was completely speechless

"When…? How…?"They both laughed unused to seeing their friend unable to form sentences

"After you left we both bonded over how much we missed you and well…" Hinata ended on a blush and Kiba smiled down affectionately down at her obviously in love. Narutos smiled, loving how sweet they looked together. He had always figured the two of them would click if he left the picture and he was happy that he was right.

"I'm glad Kiba finally grew the balls he needed to ask you out, he's been beating around the bush for almost a year" Now it was Kibas turn to blush

"Hey I was getting to it" Hinata rolled her eyes

"Even after Naruto left it still took you a month and a half to ask me out and we were seeing each other every day" Naruto smirked at Kiba who had taken great interest in the wall all of a sudden.

"Kiba you scaredy-Cat" He said knowing how much Kiba hated being compared to a cat in anyway shape or form. Kiba scowled at him while Hinata laughed

"I know what a wimp" She retorted smiling at her boyfriend when he turned his glare her way

"Chicken" Naruto taunted

"Wuss" Hinata rejoined

"Pansy" They were both holding their sides and laughing at this point. What made this so funny they didn't really know. Maybe it was just the joy of all of them being together again and life not seeming to suckish for the first time since he stepped foot off the island.

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled over the sound of their laughter "Are you two done making fun of me now?" He asked once they quieted down and nodded "Good because I would like to know how my friend's life has been" Narutos good mood instantly vanished just thinking about how he should answer that question. He quickly plastered a fake smile on his face and put his new found acting skills to the test

"It's been great!" He exclaimed and prayed that they bought into the act and wouldn't keep asking questions. He'd always been a terrible liar and it was even worse with his friends who knew all his tells, he hoped he'd gotten somewhat better.

"What's wrong?" They both asked at the same time

And apparently he was still shit. He dropped the smile and fell back into his chair

"Look it's complicated" He mumbled not wanting to get into it.

"So uncomplicated it" He looked at his hands and thought about lying again. But seeing how well that worked the first time he knew that his friends would see through every single lie that he gave and would refused to leave until they were satisfied.

"Its everything! Trying to figure out this company, Jiraiya being in a coma, trying to support Tsunade. I just didn't remember it being so hard. I don't know maybe my dad was wrong maybe I wasn't ready for this. Or maybe I was ready for this then but not now?" He huffed and ran a hand over his face as if trying to scrub away the stress line and dark circles that had permanently taken up residence on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Hinata kneeling down in front of him.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I know this must all be hard. Especially considering the last time you were here you had the support and guidance of your father. He believed in you and I know he wouldn't have put you in charge if he didn't think you could handle it." Naruto gave a half smile

"I know I just don't remember it being like this. This was always what I wanted but not at this cost." He froze at his wording hoping that his friends wouldn't catch it.

"What… cost?" Hinata asked her forehead scrunched in confusion. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"Eh huh you know the cost of my time and sanity and… stuff?" He finished lamely. Hinata glared

"Out with it" Naruto glanced away unable to lie when she was looking at him like that

"With what?"

"Whatever you're not telling us!" She yelled hitting him on the leg

"It's really not a big deal" Hinata opened her mouth but was interrupted

"Just tell her, you know she's not gonna let it go until she knows" Kiba said crossing his arms "And neither will I. Something's bugging you" Naruto glanced between the two and admitted defeat. Sometimes having close friends could be such a hassle.

"Well it's kinda like… I mean I might be… my life might sorta kinda be… um in danger?" He finished lamely

"WHAT?!" They screeched and Naruto almost laughed at how girly Kiba sounded.

"What do you mean your life could 'sorta kinda' be in danger?" Hinata growled standing up with her hands planted on her hips, her small body radiating anger as she pinned him with a glare so deadly he wanted to cower behind his seat.

"All these months you were in danger and you didn't think to call us and let us know!" Kiba joined in, displeasure written all over him as well. Naruto gestured helplessly with his hands

"And what would that have done? Besides made you worry?" he asked

"We could have tried to help! I'm awesome at solving mysteries!" Hinata had been about to say something to Naruto but stopped and turned to him

"Since when? You couldn't even figure out who did it when we played clue" Kiba scoffed

"That proves nothing"

"Everyone figured it out before you" He blushed before crossing his arms

"There was only four people playing!"

"One was a twenty year old stripper from Alabama"

"Strippers could be intelligent!" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air and scowling at his girlfriend

"She couldn't figure out what _confidential _meant" Hinata deadpanned

"Whatever! Look with Naruto by my side we could totally figure this out" She raised an eyebrow

"And who do the two of you think you are? Nancy Drew?"

"Uh excuse me even though Naruto is a little feminine looking this is clearly more of a Hardy boys situation than Nancy Drew, please make the right reference" Hinata looked ready to slap him across the back of his head but Naruto interrupted

"Thanks for the offer Kiba but I want you guys as far away from this as you can be. I'm not sure what these guys are prepared to do but it seems like killing those close to me isn't exactly off the menu. I don't want either of you involved" They both stopped glaring at each other and turned toward him

"We're not just going to leave you to do this alone. You're our friend!" Hinata insisted and Kiba nodded his head in agreement

"Yes you are and it's because you're my friends that I'm asking you to leave this alone."

"And it's because were your friends that were going to ignore everything you just said and help anyway" Naruto sighed as he stared at the two stubborn idiots with matching looks of determination on their faces.

"Guys I really appreciate what you're saying and all but you don't understand just how dangerous this situation could be" They looked at each other for a minute, having some sort of silent communication with their eyes. Then with a nod they sat down, Kiba on the chair and Hinata perched on his lap.

"Explain it to us" Rubbing his thumb and middle finger on his temples he finally gave in.

"From the way Gaara explained it, this all started years ago"

~0.0.0~

Sasuke walked into the empty pub, spotting the flash of white hair right away sitting at the bar. He had been more than a little shocked when Kakashi had called and said he was in town, it was the first time he had left his paradise since it opened a few years back. Curious as he was to figure out why exactly he was here he still took his time walking through the bar. He slide fluidly onto the stool beside him, placing a quick order with the bartender before he turned to the other man.

"Why are you off your island?" Kakashi spared him a quick glance before once again returning his gaze to the TV, Sasuke just looked down at his watch instead

"The government came and shut me down for the time being, said there might be some health code violations and maybe prostitution. I don't know where they got that from" Sasuke repressed a snort and he gave Kakashi a sardonic look.

"You run an island dedicated to people having sex and you wonder where they got the idea from." Kakashi waved a hand dismissively through the air

"Yes people come there looking for potential partners but I don't force them to have sex" He cocked an eyebrow

"They come there expecting it" He said while nodding his head in thanks when the bartender set his glass down in front of him

"Not all of them, it wasn't on yours" Sasuke hurriedly took a sip to hide the wince he unconsciously made at the mention of his time on the island. Luckily Kakashi wasn't paying attention, too focused on the television and his own problems

"But most do come wanting to hook up, you can't refute that fact"

"I wasn't going to try to. But tell me how that is different from any bar or club in the world?" Sasuke smirked

"They're not secluded with no technology, no way to contact the outside world and a self-sustaining community" Kakashi huffed in annoyance

"People know what they are getting into and what they will give up. Again I did not force anyone to do anything they did not want to do" For a moment Sasuke thought he was going to cross his arms and sulk like a child, luckily if he had been about to do so he refrained.

"No you just have everything laid out for them if they do" Kakashi turned in the stool and faced Sasuke head on

"Look smart ass you came to the island yourself correct?"

"Yes"

"While there you hooked up with someone. Is this again correct?" He was prepared for the wince this time and caught it before his body could react.

"Yes"

"Did you feel in any way prostituted or forced into it?" Not at all, all he had wanted to do on that island was have sex with Naruto over and over and over again. He still wanted that

"No"

"Did you ever feel as if your life and safety were at risk?" Surprisingly the only thing that was at risk on him was something he had never expected. His sanity and maybe just maybe his heart.

"No" He mumbled

"Did you leave the island after a positive experience?" The three days there yes but everything that came after...

"Relatively"

"Would you be willingly to testify to this in a court of law?" Sasuke just looked at him. Kakashi sighed "Huh it was worth a shot" Then he took a long swallow from his glass "Speaking of your positive experience, have you looked him up yet? Judging by how much I've seen his annoying ass on TV I'm guessing you know who Naruto really is by now" His fingers tightened around his glass

"Yes I have" His tone gave nothing away and years of schooling his expression has given him a pretty impressive poker face. Kakashi stared at him for a long time. His gaze running over his features looking for... something. Finally with a sigh he faced forward again

"You Uchihas and your blank stares. It's funny in most situations that would tell me nothing, but in this particular one your lack of expression is a dead giveaway. What happened?" Sasuke brought his own glass up to his mouth and took a sip ignoring the slight tremble of his hand and praying that Kakashi was too caught up in his own trouble to notice it.

"Things became decidedly more complicated" Kakashi surprised him by laughing

"When has a complication stood in the way of you and what you want?" Kakashi said after he had finished laughing. Sasuke smirked while pulling out his wallet and leaving a twenty on the counter.

"Never" With one final look at his old friend he got up and walked out of the bar. Kakashi watched as he left in his 'I'm too cool for this shit' manner before shaking his head and pouring the rest of his drink down his throat. He returned his gaze to the television and watched the ending of the News clip, showing Naruto smiling at a crowd and waving after another one of his press conferences. He wondered if he had any idea of what was coming to him. He had notice Sasukes slight reactions to mentions of Naruto and their time together and the fact that he had never once glanced at the TV. He could tell that the boys' pursuit of Naruto had hit more than just a little complication. But he also knew that Uchihas were notoriously relentless. When they wanted something very little could stand in their way.

"I almost feel bad for the brat." he mumbled pulling out his own wallet and paying for his drink. Slipping on his coat he looked at the TV again noticing the stress marks on the blondes' face that had never been there before and a smile dimmer than he had ever seen it. Maybe he should step in, there was no telling what he was facing right now and the last thing he needed was Sasuke coming at him full force. He thought for a moment then shrugged "But once again this might be fun to watch"

~0.0.0~

"Tame your expression little brother. You're scaring the donors" Itachi mumbled while smiling and nodding to a passing couple. Sasuke tried to smooth his features and once again resume his emotionless mask, something he was finding harder and harder to do. With a scowl he stopped trying

"Like I care. It's your job to keep people happy Itachi. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even here" He mumbled the last part. Itachi glanced at him trying and failing to hide his irritation.

"I've tried to be as understanding as I can Sasuke but you are starting to wear on my patience. You are here because it is your job and duty to be so as you seem to have forgotten." He gave Sasuke a weary look "I'm going to go work the room. By the time I come back I hope to see you in a better mood. I don't care if it's false as long as its better" He stalked away feeling Sasukes glare on his back up until he disappeared in the crowd.

Sasuke sighed and leaned more heavily on the wall of the glitz out ball room of yet another charity function. Like all the others it was full of rich people pretending to be altruistic when in all honesty they could give a rat's ass what their money was being used for. As long as they got to see and be seen. The fakeness of it was causing his mood too sour even more, how had he ever been a part of this? He huffed and crossed his arms already tired and the event had just begun. He was tired of small talk, he was tired of schmoozing investors, he was tired of playing political mind games, and he was just tired. His eyes scanned the crowd before landing on a face that he had kept in the corner of his eye all night. He was especially tired of watching the blonde make his way around the room doing the exact same thing as he was.

Tired of seeing his smile and knowing it wasn't directed at him

Tired of hearing his laugh and not knowing the joke

Tired of watching him shake hands with other people when he had been denied his touch for so long and it was the only thing he craved.

He shook his head trying to get rid of these thoughts even though they hadn't left his mind since that disastrous day two months fourteen days and twenty two hours ago. With a sigh he turned without looking where he was going almost knocking a woman to the floor. He stopped to apologize and politely ignored her not so discreet invitations to her room so he could 'make it up to her'. Once she figure out he wasn't interested he made a break for the elevator while his brother was occupied, knowing he'd hear about it tomorrow, but not before sneaking one last glance at Naruto.

Yes he was tired

Most of all he was tired of ignoring the pain he felt at seeing that red head beside him. Watching as he wrapped his arm possessively around the blondes' waist and knowing that in the end Naruto hadn't wanted him at all.

Naruto looked up in time to see the elevator doors close behind a familiar face. His eyes were caught by a pair of pained dark ones and he paused in the conversation for a moment before a little squeeze to his side reminded him of where he was. He sent Gaara a quick look of gratitude and with a smile plastered on his face he seamlessly continued his story as if his mind had never wandered off. He watched as everyone laughed around him and had to repress a scowl.

No for the life of him he couldn't remember why he had wanted this at all


	2. Reevaluate

_**This is sad and I know it**_ Naruto thought to himself while leaning back in his chair and staring at the computer. He ran his eyes over the image on the screen taking it all in as if he hadn't been staring at it for the last twenty minutes and countless times before that. Even though he should be used to it by now the dark penetrating gaze that he remembered so well never stopped making him shiver. The painfully handsome yet completely expressionless face framed by midnight black hair that he ached to run his fingers through. It was becoming a past time (or maybe it had reach obsession) of his to sit and stare at the Uchiha staff page and daydream about being back in the sun with Sasuke, on the island, in his bed. _His face had been anything but expressionless then_

The door to his office opened and he didn't bother glancing up or clicking out of the screen. Only one person ever came into his office unannounced and he knew all about his unhealthy addiction, having caught him staring at this exact picture a time or ten before. He listened as his footsteps came closer till they stopped next to his chair, he stood there silently for a moment then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're starting to do this more often. This is the second time this week and its only Wednesday" Naruto didn't bother responding not wanting to verbally acknowledge how pathetic he had become. They both sat in silence for a second and Naruto felt a flicker of irritation, wishing he would just say it already. They already knew how this conversation would end. Finally with a sigh he carried on "I'm sorry Naruto but until we're sure about the full extent of danger you and the people around you are in I can't in good conscious tell you that it's safe to bring him into this" And there it was. He brushed the hand on his shoulder off with a huff.

"I know that but I never thought it would be this hard... I'm hurting him Gaara" He whispered the last part his heart twisting in his chest as he did so. Gaara sighed and leaned against the desk crossing his legs at the ankles and running a hand through his hair

"I know. I saw him last night. From how you explained everything and from what I know about him I honestly thought he would've moved on by now. Or at least not taken it this badly" Anger he had no right feeling burned through him at the thought of Sasuke moving on. He squeezed his hands together in his lap, counted to ten and let out a breath. This was also happening more often, this random attacks of anger, sadness and panic.

"Yet you insist on making me stay away from him knowing the pain it's causing him." He muttered ignoring Gaaras intensifying glare as he leaned forward and clicked out of the screen then made a big show of opening documents and checking his calendar. The whole time feeling that penetrating gaze on his face. Finally after ten minutes of scrutiny he slammed his hands down on the keyboard. "What!"

"I'm trying to figure out how your mind put the entire blame on me. You are as much at fault for what he is going through as I am." Naruto knew this was true, and somewhere in the back of his mind he registered it. But it was not something he was ready to admit to yet.

"You're the one making me stay away from him!" He knew what he said wasn't entirely true. Gaara had asked before this all started if there was anyone close to him that they needed to monitor and inform of the danger. But he hadn't known then who Sasuke really was or even if he would ever see him again. Then when he had turned up just a week later and Gaara had asked him again if he needed to be notified but Naruto had brushed it off insisting they stick to the plan. Still as selfish as it was he didn't want to shoulder the entire blame for Sasukes hurt himself.

"For his own safety Naruto. But let us not forget that you were the one that ran from him first!" He could tell that this conversation was as irritating for the red head as it was for him. Gaara almost never raised his voice. His regular everyday tone being enough to scare most grown men into pissing their pants. Naruto included. If this had been any other conversation on any other topic he would have backed down by now

"I didn't run! I was forced to come back here! You know that!" His words rang false to his own ears but again he ignored it

"No one forced you to leave him the way you did. The way you describe everything to me, hell leaving him a note instead of having the decency to tell him you were leaving? I thought the whole thing was a one night stand!"

"It was!"

"Bull shit the way he looked at you last night combined with how you obsess over his picture every day. This is not a one night stand Naruto"

"Well how was I supposed to know that? He had made me no promises! That whole island was about hooking up and moving on with your life. It was a stress reliever for rich people, I was a stress reliever for a rich person!" As much as it hurt to say that was what he had thought at the time. He wasn't mentally prepared for a rejection, he wasn't prepared for…. He slammed a mental wall around those thoughts this was not the time or place for soul searching

"So instead of taking a chance you took the cowards way out" Gaara shook his head "It still shocks me. The Naruto I knew would never have backed down"

"Well the Naruto you knew had two parents, believed the best in everyone and a bright future ahead of him. He didn't have a target on his back, he wasn't hadn't failed everyone he loved, he was naive and I am-"

Broken

The silence in the room was deafening. As funny and oxymoronic as that sentence is it completely fit the moment. The fact that Gaara said nothing combined with the look on his face said more than any words ever could. With a sigh and a defeated slump to his shoulders Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes

"Look you're not here to discuss this. Tell me what you've found out" He could feel Gaara's stare on him but stubbornly kept his eyes closed. Suddenly two hands slapped down on the arm rest of his chair popping him forward and causing his eyes to fly open. He found himself inches from Gaara face teal eyes boring into his and clearly saying we're not through discussing this. Once he was sure his message was read loud and clear he sat back and pulled a chair up to sit in resting his elbows on his knees before he begun.

"We have still been unable to drive this guy out of hiding at all. All of our attempts to drive him out have been met with silence." Gaara sighed and drug a tired hand through his hair, a habit he did often and it accounted for the state of his hair resting in style somewhere between 'Just woke up' and 'Just fucked'.

"Are you sure that this guy, group or whatever is even out there? Maybe I'm not in danger after all" He was cautiously optimistic that this was all a trick, a sick game of fate that befell his family. It was easier than believing that some mortal being was behind everything waiting in the shadows before he took another person he loved and another piece of his soul with him. As expected Gaara just shook his head

"I'm sorry but I worked with Jiraiya, I saw all the evidence, the one thing we are certain of here is that someone is targeting your family. And whenever they get close to figuring out who this person is they are involved in an accident." Naruto couldn't help the pang that went through him every time he heard that someone was responsible for his parents' death. It made him feel so….. Mad. No that wasn't the word for it… His thoughts were cut off when Gaara once again started speaking "Our best hope right now is that Jiraiya will wake up and tell us exactly what he found. But until that happens were just going to have to stick to the plan."

"Ok what guest appearances do you have scheduled for us tonight?" For the past three months they had been attending countless functions and dinners always with advance notice in hopes that it will lure out who ever was behind the attacks. But Gaara just shook his head and gestured down. For the first time since he entered Naruto really looked at him and noticed that though he was in his civilian clothing he still had his badge strapped to his hip. Sometimes he forgot that beside his private work on the side Gaara still worked as a detective

"Nothing tonight. They need me at the station I'm behind on paperwork and we're understaffed because of the holidays coming up." The blonde tried his best not to react to the reminder of the upcoming holiday which used to be one of his favorites, back when he had someone to celebrate it with. But Gaara as perceptive as ever noticed

"You know our always welcome at our house. We would love to have you" He smiled at the offer but shook his head

"Thanks but I think the only thing worse than being alone would be seeing..."

Everything he used to have

"Anyway I'm supposed to be with Tsunade. She wants to go to dinner and I think it'd be a good for her to get out of the hospital at least for a little while" They both looked at the ground, each feeling the sting of guilt when they pictured Tsunades face. The sadness and despair that had etched it way onto her features since she learned of what had happened.

"Naruto you don't know how much I wish I hadn't taken that vacation, then I would've been here and maybe this..." He trailed off

"No you don't know if you could've stopped it or just been lying right there next to him. Don't think about the 'what ifs' Gaara… all that will do is drive you crazy" Gaara nodded and got to his feet.

"You know that's what I always admired about you Naruto. That you lived with very few regrets, if you saw something you wanted you would fight for it, go all in and charge forward with a single plan in your head." He pulled a few folded pieces of paper out of his pocket and set them in front of his friend "You've never been good at hiding your feelings. I thought the Uchiha would be better - Your feelings translate to camera. Both of your feelings." Naruto glanced down and his breath caught in his throat as he looked at the first picture, taken of Sasuke last night at the charity function. Naruto picked it up with trembling fingers "That was sent over to your office from a local new station, your secretary informed me as required since you were in a meeting. I was able to squash the story but I might not be able to do that every time" Gaara sighed " I'll have to think over how to proceed with this but for right now its best if we avoid places where he will be. If anyone were to see these it could paint a target on his back" With that he turned grabbed his coat off the chair and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Naruto raised a shaking hand and traced it over Sasukes face. The picture had caught a moment when Sasuke had been looking at him, his eyes showing hunger and lust but also the hurt and pain. Flipping that over he looked at the next one of him, gazing after Sasuke as he left the naked want on his face enough to make him blush. He hurriedly shoved the photos into his desk and slammed it shut. Closing his eyes and taking a few short breaths as memories of their time together flashed through his head.

In two days he had gotten close, way too close. And he hadn't been ready to let anyone else in then and he still wasn't ready now. His heart was just beginning to heal he wasn't going to put it in jeopardy again so soon.

That's why when Gaara said it was safest if he didn't interact with him he had latched onto that rule and held tight. It gave him a reason to stay away a reason to comfort himself with whenever he wanted to run across the room and into Sasukes arms like some sappy romantic heroine. No it was for the best that they remain apart. For both their sakes and most importantly for Sasukes safety. He had failed his parents, He had failed Jiraiya, he had failed Tsunade, and he would not fail Sasuke as well

He was getting very skilled at ignoring the voice of reason in his head telling him that no matter how fast he ran it wouldn't matter in the end.

~0.0.0~

Sasuke shuffled around in his bed not yet fully awake still half in his dream. He reached out his arm to the other body in his bed pulling it closer to him and digging his nose in the blonde hair. Taking a deep breath and wrapping an arm around the lean waist he snuggled closer but froze when his hands encounter something he hadn't been expecting. Pulling back his eyes shot open and he looked down the person next time him. They did indeed have blonde hair but that was wear the similarities ended. The one glaring difference being that this was a woman with very large breast not the toned tanned abs he craved. He put his head in his hands and tried to recall the night before ignoring the sharp throb in his skull. He had been at the charity event, seen Naruto and left intending to go home, but he made a stop at a bar where he met...

Anna?

Lana?

Lilo?

Who cared, what he really wanted to know was why she was still here. He reached over and shook her shoulder. She groaned before opening her dull blue eyes and glaring.

"You have to go, I need to get to work" With a snort she rose from the bed and stretched.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice still horse from sleep. "6:30" She nodded and got up grabbing her clothes off the floor as she headed to the bathroom. "Mind if I take a quick shower?" She called back as an afterthought since she was already turning the water on. Sasuke grunted and got up to go to his kitchen. He walked down the hall massaging his aching temples. Pulling open his refrigerator he pulled out a bottle of water and chugged the whole thing. This was becoming to much of a routine for his liking. This was the third time this week that he had woken up hung over but it was the first time in a while where he hasn't woken up alone. _Its probably because she looked so much like him _he thought to himself. All of his one night stands looked like him, he couldn't help it he was fucking obsessed. He had tried everything to burn the memories of Naruto from his mind but nothing helped. He had just finished making toast when his visitor strolled down the hallway halting on the other side of his island that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Thanks for the night handsome. But next time you might want to actually go find this girl your after instead of getting a substitute. Not that I didn't enjoy standing in" She said with a sassy wink before reaching over and snagging a piece of toast off his plate. He glared

"What girl?" She was munching on _his _toast so she took a while before she answered.

"Naruko or something. You kept saying her name over and over again. Its cool I couldn't remember your name either, I think I called you Jake Gyllenhaal a few times." Now she leaned over and snagged his unopened water bottle out of his hands cracking it open and gulping it down. Sasuke just watched for some reason not minding _she even acts like him _no wonder he brought her home. She wiped her mouth "OK stud just point me to the door and I'll get out of your hair" He gestured to his right and she leaned back peeking around the corner before nodding. "Ok then, its been real" She quipped walking toward the door

"Wait" He called coming out of his kitchen and walking toward the entryway. He turned the corner to see that she'd stopped, her hand grasping the door knob "Would you wanna do this again sometime?" He felt stupid asking, it was wrong of him to want to keep her around just because she bore a resemblance to him but he didn't care. She smiled sadly

"I'm ok with being a replacement for a drunken one night stand but I have to much self esteem to become a permanent one" She sighed before turning around and digging in her purse "Look I don't usually do this but if you wanna talk, and I do mean **talk**, call me" She thrust a business card into his hand and then turned and walked out the door throwing a quick 'see ya' over her shoulder. Sasuke stalled for a moment unused to his one night stand leaving so quickly and without a fuss, he looked down at his hand

**INO YAMANAKA **

**OWNER OF YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP**

Ino huh? Well he had been way off. Turning he went back to his kitchen to finish off his toast before running and jumping in the shower. By the time he was ready it was 7:45 and he had to be at work by 8:30. Groaning knowing Itachi would have his head if he was late he hurried out of his apartment and down the elevator to the parking garage praying that traffic would be light.

No such luck, the roads were completely bogged down with holiday traffic. His usual twenty minute ride took 40 and he was just dashing into the building at 8:26. He ducked into an elevator that was about to close pushing the button for his floor and breathing a sigh of relief when he glanced at his watch. He would make it. Finally he noticed the other occupant of the elevator and he visibly cringed. One of the girls that he had stupidly let himself be dragged home with was in the elevator with him, currently leering at him while curling a piece of her curly blonde hair around her finger. Cursing the fact that his office was on the 23rd floor he braced himself for her advances. Sure enough the whole ride up was full of her trying to get his attention and convince him to have his way with her in the elevator. No matter how much he glared or remained silent she didn't get the hint so he was forced to suffer through coy eye lash fluttering and 'accidental' boob grazes against his arm. Longest three minutes of his life.

When he finally arrived at his office his secretary informed him that not only was he going to be in meetings all day his lunch break was going to be spent on a conference call to one of their investors in China. Already hung over and cranky from the three minutes in hell with the blonde barnacle he knew he was going to be in a bad mood very soon.

By the end of the work day he was snapping at anyone who had the misfortune of being in the vicinity. But really could you blame him? He had just finished up his last meeting and was doing paperwork in his office when his brother walked in. Sasuke ignored him and continued to work as he strolled around his office, picking up random objects and humming before placing them back. Something he only did because he knew it pissed him off when he touched his stuff. Finally once he was done examining every fucking object in his office he sat down

"You know these talks about your moods are becoming entirely to frequent" Sasuke snorted still typing away furiously at his computer

"You're the one that insist on having them"

"Sasuke I know you liked this guy and I know it didn't go as planned but you can't take it out on everyone around you. So things didn't go as smoothly as you wanted, but trying to win a person's affections is not as simple as acquiring a new company. It takes work and perseverance" Itachi shook his head "I never thought you'd be the type to give up once things got hard."

"Things got more than 'a little hard' Itachi. He has a whole ass boyfriend and refuses to take my calls, e-mails, or let me through the door. He doesn't want me" It hurt to say it but he had to face the facts. Naruto was not and never would be his.

"Are you so sure about that?" His eyebrow twitched but he still refused to look away from the screen

"Yes. Did you not just hear everything I said? Aren't those enough hints?" Itachi chuckled which only pissed him off further

"You know yesterday I may have agreed with you but today something… interesting made its way to my desk and I've had a change of heart"

"Do I even wanna know where this is going?" With a sigh Sasuke finally stopped his typing and turned toward his brother

"Yes I think you want to see exactly where this is going" Itachi reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out and envelope which he laid on the desk. Sasuke glanced at the envelope then back at his brother. Alarms bells were ringing in his head, something told him he didn't want to look. That once he did his life would become even more complicated. But he was naturally curious

He slid the envelope closer to him the whole time keeping his eyes fixed on his brother. Itachis' face remained carefully blank his eyes never leaving Sasukes. Slowly he lifted the flap on the envelope and pulled out the two sheets of paper inside. With one last glance in his brothers direction he looked down and saw

Himself

He ran his eyes over the picture and couldn't help the wave of embarrassment that washed over him. He had no clue that his face was that… readable. Unable to look at it any longer he laid it down

"How did this change anything? I'm sure you've seen this pathetic look on my face countless times since I've been back"

"Oh I have." Sasuke scowled "But as always little brother you were too hasty. It wasn't the first picture that shocked me but the second" Sasuke had forgotten all about the second paper and given what was on the first he was reluctant to look. But with a sigh and the challenging look that his brother shot him he picked it up and looked down. Then he stared and stared and stared

"That was similar to the reaction I had" Sasuke tore his eyes away to glance at his older brother who was looking mighty pleased with himself "It would appear that you are not entirely right about Naruto not wanting you." Sasuke gave a slow blink before looking down again. He couldn't stop staring at Narutos face as he looked after him. The picture was taken from in front of Sasuke slightly to his left and the camera angle was over his shoulder catching Narutos gaze on his back. He saw the same raw hunger of his gaze in the earlier photo reflected back to him in the second but from Naruto. But this didn't… it didn't…

"This doesn't make any sense"

"Again very similar to what I felt." Itachi sighed and uncrossed his legs leaning forward "I know how much you hate talking about what happened but I'm going to need you to explain just what went down when you saw Naruto"

"Why do you care?"

"Because little brother, I hate seeing you in pain. It was different when I thought that there was nothing to be done and that you would have to move past your heartbreak. Now it seems like there is something else going on here and I want to find out what"

"I still don't get it, what do you get out of this?"

"I would do anything to ensure your happiness, I thought you knew that by now" Sasuke looked out the window thinking over his brother's words and the happiness they brought. Could it be possible that Naruto wanted him after all? Had he given up to quickly and let hurt and pride get in the way? What exactly was going on here? He wanted answers and he knew his brother would get them.

"You know the beginning, I found out where he was going to be and I went there to meet him but it didn't go anything like I had planned"

~0.0.0~

He paced back and forth in his study wearing the hole he had walked in the carpet even deeper.

"I'm sure he'll be here, why don't you just rela-"

"Don't tell me to relax" He responded. The deadly calm tone of his voice enough to make his servant quiver in fear by the door. His lip curling in disgust he went back to pacing. All these months of being inactive, of seeing his target - _the last Namikaze spawn_- parading himself around just daring him to strike. It was torture holding back, and it was slowly driving him mad. But the old man had gotten too close. He had alerted the authorities and if he struck now their was no guarantee that he would succeed and he **needed** to succeed. But with the cops crawling all over the place not to mention that infernal red head that stuck to his side like glue their was no telling if his operatives would even get close enough to inflict any damage. They were constantly checking his car, his food, his house, the security was way to tight. No he needed a plan and this meeting was the first step to his goal

**_if the motherfucker ever showed up_**

Growling he turned and sent his fist straight through the wall. His servant fell back shocked by the uncharacteristic display of emotion. His master was usually calm, an icy calm that no one could crack. He had never seen him lash out so fiercely before it was... terrifying. Finally their was a knock at the door, breathing a sigh of relief the servant rushed to answer it, another servant was their waiting.

"Your guest has arrived sir" He announced

"Send him in" He snapped his patience beyond worn thin. The servant hurriedly bowed before disappearing back down the hall, a few tense minutes later a man flowed through the door.

"You took your time. I thought for a minute you weren't going to show" He said titling his head in greeting toward the other man. The visitor didn't deign to answer instead scanning the contents of the room around him before his dark chilling gaze fell on the servant trying his best not to cower in the corner

"You discuss these things in front of a servant?" He asked in a haughty voice and a barely concealed sneer. The man bristled

"He won't dare tell"

"Are you sure of this?" He turned cocking an eyebrow, his tone and demeanor conveying his obvious disagreement.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" They locked in a cold stare neither flinching. Finally with a sniff the visitor relented

"What kind of man would I be if I questioned how you ran your home. That would be terribly rude. Now should we move onto the matter that brought us here" Relaxing slightly he gave a nod

"Before we do I have to ask, When I have tried to work with you in the past you have always stated that you liked to stay away from dirty work. Why the sudden change of mind?" The visitor took his time answering. He appeared to be thinking over his answer but it seemed more likely that he enjoyed making people wait.

"You are correct I usually like to stay far away from these sort of things. But it would seem that our interest have merged on this particular issue. And I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this." He faltered as he looked at his visitor unsure of where this was going

"Merged? What do you mean mer-" The visitor held up his hand

"All will be explained in due time. But first lets discuss how to clear up these... loose ends" Quick as a snake the man had moved burying his knife deep within his servants throat. The servant gurgled blood spilling from his mouth and a frozen look of shock and terror on his face before he fell to the ground. Wiping his knife on his servant jacket he stood and turned back toward the other man knife already concealed back into his sleeve before he made the full rotation. He looked down at the lifeless body now bleeding all over his imported rug

"Was that really necessary, he hadn't yet heard anything of importance" The visitor gave a small smile as he admired his handy work

"On the contrary he heard more than enough to become a problem. Now one down, three more to go..."


	3. Revisted

_A sense of dread had pooled low in his stomach and stayed there since he saw Naruto on TV almost a week ago. In that week the idiot hadn't tried to make any form of contact at all. He must've seen him on TV, the news was still following his separation from Sakura and reentrance into bachelorhood pretty heavily. And it wasn't too hard to found out personal information, especially for men in positions of power like they were. But still, a whole week and nothing. To be fair he hadn't each out either but he had a plan. Did Naruto also have a plan? Was he waiting for him to make the first move? Irritated with himself and his inability to focus on anything but Naruto he pushed back from his desk, running a hand through his hair. What was it about that blonde idiot that made him lose his mind? Annoyed with himself he logged out of his computer and decided to take his lunch break early, he was just grabbing his coat when his door opened. "Whatever it is, it can wait. I'm going to lunch"_

_"Lunch little brother? It's barely noon" Scowling he turned to face his brother_

_"What?"_

_"Is that anyway to treat your loving and kind older sibling?"_

_"I'm not in the mood Itachi."_

_"Fine I just came to tell you that I need you to go to a party for me later this evening. I'll be... unable to attend"_

_"I see and what exactly is making you... unable"_

_"I have business to attend" He replied smoothly "Anyway it's tonight at the Four Season downtown. Its a benefit for some charity or another. I believe its orphan children but I can never keep them all straight" With that he turned to leave "anyway I'll need you to fill in _

_"No"_

_"No?"_

_"NO" He hated charity events and he was terrible at them. Hiding his distain for people was one of the few things he was not skilled in and he had no desire to get better. What ever Itachi's 'business' was it could be rescheduled or wait. Itachi tsked _

_"Hmm I thought you'd be eager to attend Sasuke. Considering the guest list"_

_"Why would I care about the guest list?"_

_"As dense as always, I was hoping you would for once do as I tell you and then let this be a surprise but I should've known better. I happen to know that a certain blonde will be in attendance tonight and I figured you'd jump at the chance to see him." Sasuke stared at his brother, looking for signs of joking or amusement. Seeing nothing he felt his heart quicken in his chest. He had originally planned to see Naruto at the conference next weekend but this would be better. Less people, more relaxed atmosphere, as well as 10 days sooner. _

_"Naruto is going to be at this event" He clarified. Sending him to an event with false hope would be something his evil brother would do. "Your sure about this"_

_"Yes" They remained locked in a stare for a few more moments before Sasuke finally relented. No matter how much he hated charity events he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see Naruto, something Itachi knew. _

_"What time does it start?" _

_~o.0.o~_

_He sifted around uncomfortably in his suit as he talked to countless investors and pretended he actually cared about their opinions about the market for weaponry and their moral stance on war, politics and everything in between. He politely excused himself under the pretense of seeing someone he knew on the other side of the room and tried to ignore when the investor he had been talking to wife slipped her number in his pocket. Really, maybe the man should spend less time focusing on world issues and more time attending to his wife. He strolled across the banquet hall, nodding to people as he passed and trying to keep his customary smirk off of his face. He had never been good at these things, which is why his father had always sent Itachi instead. Something Sasuke was perfectly fine with. He reached the refreshment table and sighed, glancing at his watch. He had been here for two hours and he was starting to doubt that he could stay for a moment more. The only thing keeping him here was his resolve to see Naruto and even that was wearing thin under all of the social strain this situation put him under. He sighed one more time debating leaving and waiting until the conference when a shock of blonde hair caught his attention. Snapping his head he followed the shock of color and watched as it disappeared around the corner. Unable to stop himself he set down his drink and exited the ballroom with quick decisive strides ignoring the looks he received when he unceremoniously shoved others out of the way or failed to smile at some rich idiot. Turning the same corner he had seen the blonde exit not even a minute earlier he strolled down the corridor following the sound of voices. _

_'didn't know... he's here...can't do this' _

_'Stop... plan... you said...'_

_'I know... harder than I thought' The voices were getting quicker and easier to make out the closer he got. He had to hold himself back from actually sprinting down the hall. _

_'Naruto you have-' The voices cut off as soon as he turned to hall and for the first time in two weeks saw the object of his obsession in the flesh. Time seemed to slow as he drank in the man in front of him. The blue eyes he had been dreaming about every night since their last looked back at him with shock and something else he couldn't quite read. The body he craved was just as he remembered it, he had begun to wonder if he had somehow made up in his mind the effect that Naruto had on him but all that doubt was blown to bits. His body surged to life everything in him demanding that he claim what is his, right now no matter who could see. He took a step to do just that when a deep voice split the air. _

_"I don't believe we've met" For the first time Sasuke registered that they weren't alone in the hall. Next to Naruto stood the short yet imposing red head that he saw following him into the hospital on the News broadcast a week ago. The one that he had seen checking him out when his back was turned and he was standing way closer to the idiot than he needed to be. The sense of dread in his stomach tighten making him feel almost sick, ignoring it he looked to Naruto hoping he could clarify exactly what this man was to him. The blonde looked between the two, opening his mouth and closing it several time before taking a deep breath. _

_"This is Gaara... my boyfriend"_

_**Boyfriend **_

_The word swirled in Sasuke mind as he tried to make sense of it. How could he have a boyfriend? He had only been off the island for two weeks. Dimly he heard Naruto go on about their past friendship and reunion upon his return but the words were slow to register. Boyfriend. His eyes focused on Naruto and he took in the sifting stance and how his gaze seemed to be glued to the floor. All signs of discomfort and embarrassment.. as well as lying. But what would Naruto have to lie about? Was he trying to spare Sasukes feelings by passing some random friend off as a lover? The very thought burned threw him, he wasn't some pathetic love struck fool and if Naruto didn't want him then he should be man enough to tell him to his face. Stepping forward he stared at Naruto for the first time hoping to find some sort of deceit in his eyes anything to prove that this wasn't real. _

_"Can I speak to you in private" He kept his voice low but he was sure some of his feelings were showing in his gaze and in the unsteadiness of his voice. Barely restrained anger and hurt making it impossible to keep his mask as firmly in place as he would have liked. Naruto flushed his mouth opened but nothing came out. Then his vision was blocked by a flash of red_

_"Whatever you have to say to my boyfriend can be said in front of me" Sifting his gaze down to clash with a set of teal he felt his anger burn even hotter. How dare this man get in between him and Naruto. What gave him the right?_

_**He is his boyfriend**_

_The anger in him cooled as he stared at the man in front of him. He saw none of Narutos hesitation or embarrassment, no signs of lying were anywhere to be found. The man meet his glare head on and proudly claimed the blonde as his. His mind was racing trying to come up with a plausible explanation that would explain everything in a way that wouldn't paint Sasuke as a fool, but nothing came to mind. Defeated he glanced over the red head and stared into blue eyes that had come to mean so much to him in such a short time. He thought he saw something there, something that almost gave him hope before it was replaced with resolved and he looked away, effectively cutting him off. Trying to ignore the stab of pain he felt in his chest he turned on his heels and walked away. Each step feeling heavier than the last._

_It wasn't supposed to end this way, he was exactly what I wanted._

_And an Uchiha should always get what they want._

He stared out of his window his mind still reliving the moment, as well as the ones following. Filled with alcohol, anger, hurt, and replacements. He had tried not only to forget Naruto but prove that he was a fluke, that their were others out there that he could connect with. He had tried to talk to other men but it never felt right and he couldn't bring himself to be with a man the way he'd been with Naruto. Women were different they were for lake of a better word interchangeable, a part of him knew he'd never move past Naruto using them but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Every time he thought about the red head being with Naruto the way they'd been together, tasting him, being fucked by him_, fucking_ him, it felt like a poison in his blood driving him crazy until he drove it out with alcohol or sex. But when he thought about actually trying to move one and try with someone new everything in him reacted against it, it was like his own body was conspiring against him keeping him locked in this endless cycle. Ever encounter left him feeling empty, two months had past and he still felt as heavy and stupid as he did in that moment. Nothing had faded.

"You said it was the red head that took charge when Naruto floundered?" Itachi's voice cut through his thoughts, he had almost forgot that his brother was in the room. It took him a minute to realize that he'd asked a question and answer it.

"Yes. Why?"

"I have a feeling that he may be the link we need in this" His eyes sliding down to his phone he tapped a few buttons before rising. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Don't do anything in the meantime"

"What?! You hand me pictures of the man that I've been obsessed with for months that basically proves that he wants me as much as I want him and you ask me to 'do nothing'?" The very thought of it seemed impossible. He needed to see Naruto, needed to ask so many things. Once he got his answers he wasn't sure how he'd react but he **needed** them.

"Yes" Fuming he stood ready to rip Itachi a new one when his brother held up a hand "We don't know what's going on here Sasuke and I don't want you stomping into something without knowing what's going on" Still fuming Sasuke conceded, no matter how much he wanted to run to Narutos office and pin the idiot down until he talked he recognized Itachi's point.

"Fine, but make it fast Itachi. I'm not sure how patient I can be" It hurt to admit but he once again had hope and it was killing him that he couldn't act upon it.

"You insult me. I'm nothing if not quick and efficient"

* * *

><p>He wondered for the 15th time today what on earth possessed him to agree to this as he sweated enough to create a small river under his dress shirt and coat. When Hinata had announced that she was going to have a small reunion with her cousin before the extravagant Hyuuga Christmas party saying that he would come along had seemed like the proper thing to do. Now he was regretting it, why had he offered? When had he ever done the proper thing?! He had thought if he could meet a member one on one and at least know one person before the party he would feel a little more relaxed about going. But now here they were in front of an opposing door, seconds away from fainting from nerves and it was too late to turn back now.<p>

"Kiba really it will be fine, Neji is a great guy" Hinata tried to reassure him but saying that your cousin is a nice guy didn't really help much. Sure he was nice to her but she was his little cousin! He was the guy who was currently trying to defile her! More sweat trickled down his back and he considered making a run for it. Just when he was about to bolt he heard foot steps on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself, the door knobbed turned and opened to reveal a tall male version of Hinata. Her same pale grey eyes glared down at him from a sharp angular face that was framed by lose flowing black hair that fell around his shoulders. The man stood about two inches taller than his own six foot and his clothes did little to hide his lithe muscular form, making it very clear that this guy did not slack off in the gym. Feeling his nerves crank up to an even higher volume when he realized that he wasn't sure he would be able to take this guy in a fight if it came down to it. And judging by the intensity of his stare he had a feeling that it might. Worried that he could smell his fear he tried to cover it up with a smile.

"So you must be the... boyfriend" He sneered the last word in his deep patronizing voice and Kiba bristled.

"Yes I am" He bit out, wrapping an arm around Hinatas waist. He immediately wanted to take it back when the man looked down at the offending appendage with a glare so sharp he half expected lasers to jump from his eyes and burn it clear off.

"Yes well, I'm Neji. It a.. pleasure to finally meet you" Kiba held out a hand to shake but only got a raised eye brow as Neji stared down at it like it would give him some sort of life threating virus. Lowering his arm he tried to keep his smile on his face though he felt like it had morphed to serial killer proportions.

"Likewise" After a few more intense moments on the porch Hinata step forward and threw her arms around Neji breaking his glare. With a soft smile he wrapped his arms back around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you" He mumbled into her hair, she responded by squeezing him even tighter. Kiba sifted awkwardly as he watched the obvious love and affection between the two. He felt like an outsider and turned his head to give them some privacy. Once again he felt as if he had made a mistake inviting himself along on the trip. It was clear that these two had a special bond and he couldn't help but feel like he was intruding. Feeling a hand grab his wrist he looked back to see Hinata smiling up at him, her hand sliding down to link with his while another was resting comfortably on Neji's arm. The other man was still eyeing him but with a smiling Hinata in between them it wasn't as terrifying.

"Come on, Neji made dinner and he is an amazing cook. Even better than me"

"I should be since I taught you everything you know. The student has not surpassed the master just yet" He taunted, changing his voice to a lighter tone that was a lot more pleasing than the voice he had been addressing Kiba with. Smiling and feeling a little of his apprehension leave he followed his girlfriend inside. Maybe Neji wasn't so bad.

"Hose him down before bringing him in. He looks like he has fleas"

"NEJI!"

Then again didn't they always say first impression are the most accurate ones? With a defeated sigh he closed the door behind him and hung up his and Hinatas coat feeling the weight of Neji's stare on him the entire time.

He had a feeling this was going to be the start of a beautiful rively

* * *

><p>Naruto chuckled as he received yet another text from Kiba complaining about Hinata's 'Cousin from hell'. The most recent text was ranting about how the 'prick was way to proud of his hair' and how he was going to 'set his stupid hair on fire in his sleep' because he had the nerve to call dogs 'filthy stupid creatures to dependent for their own good'. Really he hadn't seen Kiba get this worked up about anybody since... ever. His phone beeped yet again<p>

**Find me some place** another beep **To bury this fucks body **Laughing Naruto typed back

**In the interest of not becoming an accomplice I'm going to have to stop texting you**

**To late your my alibi. If I kill him I'm planting a shit ton of evidence at your place **

**That's fucked up man **

**Your fucked up. A real friend would want to kill my enemies **

Naruto chuckled again luckily he knew he cared for Hinata way to much to do anything that would hurt her. And judging by how much he had heard about Neji and how fondly she spoke about him, killing Neji would definitely get Kiba on her hit list. Speaking of hit list

**Hey Kiba where is Tenten? Is she off the island too?**

**Yea but she went to some city, said she had unfinished business to take care of.**

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine, he figured it was better not to know what exactly her business entailed. Another beep

**That's it. He's going down**

**He can't be that bad**

**You haven't met him, He's the dekn;lgalkd;nfatgoa **What the fuck

**Kiba? **He waited for a response but none came, after ten minutes he decided to give him a call. Maybe this Neji heard about his murder plot and decided to take him out first. The phone rang three times before some one picked up

"Kiba? You ok man? Did he kill you?" A dark chuckle

"I'm sorry Naruto but unfortunately I've left him alive. I'm sorry but Kiba will not be texting you back for the remainder of the evening. He is a guest in my home and frankly its rude that he's spent more time talking to you than conversing with me and his girlfriend." A brief pause and he could hear Kiba ranting in the background as well as Hinata trying to get him to calm down, he heard a few nasty insults before the sound of Hinata yelling over powered him. "Also thank you for not taking part in Kiba's plans to murder me. Because of this if I decide to take him out you will be spared" With a click the line went dead.

He stared at his phone for a full minute before he finally put it back in his pocket. Kiba might have his hands full trying to impress Hinatas family on Christmas. The thought of Christmas sent a pang threw him. For the past two years he had spent it with Iruka and Kakashi on the island with his friends, this was the first year where he'd really have to celebrate it at home alone. He had plans to be with Tsunade but with Jiriaya in the hospital it was probably going to be a lonely and sad affair for the both of them.

Sighing he leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes. How many hours had he spent here today staring at a computer screen? The only muscles he ever exercised now were his eyes and fingers, his neck was all knotted up and he could feel the effect of all this stress on his muscles. He would give anything for a massage or some other stress reliever.

Flashes of Sasuke withering on the bed beneath him appeared before his eyes and he shot forward. His body automatically responding to the delicious images and going from soft to hard in record time. Glaring down at his problem willing it away, his body refusing to be denied only twitched in response. After a few more failed attempts he debated about whether he should try to leave with a boner in his pants A vision of his assistant fainting and pictures of him on the cover of a trashy tabloid with some witty title filled his mind and he cast that idea out of his head. Sighing he admitted defeat and leaning back in his chair he slowly unzipped his jeans closing his eyes and picturing somebody else's fingers sliding their hand inside. Let his mind go back to their time on the island he once fell into his fantasy, God even in his dreams Sasuke was still the

_" -hottest fucking thing I've ever seen" Dark eyes glinted and with a smirk he reached up to tug me closer his lips locking with mine and kissing me passionately. I groaned drunk off of the taste of his lips and the feel of him against me. Unable to wait anymore I lined myself up with his entrance and then slowly pushed in. Both of our heads fell back with a groan as I worked myself inside the tight heat. Once he was all the way in he waited for Sasuke to adjust around him __feeling his velvety walls flex around me driving me insane__. I watched as Sasukes eyes previously squeezed shut started to relax and his breathing even out then groaned when he moved his hips around experimentally, wiggling them before moving them in a circle. Unable to help myself I pulled out and thrust back in and was rewarded when Sasukes groaned. Keeping an even pace I pulled out and back in several times, trying to be gentle though everything in me wanted to speed things up_

_"Naruto… shit" He groaned when I brushed against his prostate, his back arching slightly off the bed_

_"What is it babe" Shocked at the endearment that had come naturally off of my tongue my rhythm faltered. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, his cheeks were flushed his mouth slightly open_

_"I need more, I'm not a girl damn it stop being so gentle" he growled locking his legs around my waist pulling me even deeper inside him with a groan._

_"As you wish" I pulled back, sitting on my heels and grabbed Sasuke around his thighs throwing his legs over his shoulders and leaning forward pushing them back toward his chest effectively folding Sasuke in half, then plunged deep. We both groaned at the new deeper angle, unable to hold back a moment longer I pulled out and plunged back in again and again, grunting with the force of my thrust as Sasuke shook beneath me. Sasuke cried out when I angled one particular thrust to hit his prostate dead on. _

_"Yes right there" He sobbed, I growled slapping our hips together again and again, driving Sasuke closer and closer to release. Watching as this beautiful powerful man went to pieces beneath me was a high that I'd never known existed. I wanted more of everything, more sobs, moans, screams of my name, just more Sasuke. _

_"You're so tight, I could fuck you forever" I heard myself growl, God what I would give to fuck this man forever. Knowing that it would never be just made me fuck him harder. Determined to blow his mind so that he would always remember me. Remember this, wrapping my hand around his length I sped up my thrust into a punishing rhythm, hitting his sweet spot every single time dead on. He cried out his head falling back, neck arching as his body curved up into mine trapping my hand between are bodies I continued to pump him toward orgasm. His body started to spasm around me his legs squeezing my neck almost painfully. With one last thrust I felt him break apart beneath me and I'd never seen a more arousing sight. Not able to hold back I leaned back with a roar and emptied myself inside of him my hips jerking uncontrollably as I gasped out his name- _

"Sasuke!" he groaned out cum spilling onto his hand and the floor beneath him. Breathing hard he relaxed back into his chair

He was so caught up in his fantasy he hadn't notice the door open or the sound of it clicking close.

* * *

><p>Pissed Gaara continued to type away at his keyboard as he filled out yet another form from the seemingly endless stream that his boss sent him. The prick was still mad that Jiraiya had picked him personally to help with the Namikaze case. It wasn't his fault that Jiraiya knew that he was the better choice. Years behind the desk had made the chief sloppy and slow, plus Jiraiya knew that Gaara would work harder than any man to find out who was hunting Naruto, he wouldn't let anyone take his friend from him. He huffed and leaned back rubbing a hand over his eyes. At one point he had hoped for more with the blonde but it wasn't meant to be. Two months had passed and he was still head over heels for the Uchiha. It looked like it was deeper than either of them had originally thought and it wasn't going away anytime soon. So be it, he was man enough to admit defeat<p>

The elevator door pinged signaling the arrival of someone. Gaara glanced around the empty room, all the other desk usually occupied by his colleges were vacant with everyone on leave for the holiday or out on patrols. He was the only idiot who was still here and he hadn't thought that was going to change. Curious he leaned back in his chair and peered down the hall as the doorway opened.

Out strolled an impossibly handsome man. His body wrapped in a suit that showcased his build off to perfection, his long legs ate up the hall way with long self assured strides, his dark brown hair tried back with a few pieces escaping to frame a face that he was sure had most women ready to drop their panties and spread their legs wide for him. Hell he was starting to stir a bit in his pants as well. Dark eyes locked on him and a smirk curled his full lips instantly indicating who he was dealing with.

Itachi Uchiha

Gaara's eyes hardened, his arousal dying a quick death as he put together why this man was here. It was clear from the way the dark eyes were locked on his face that he was here for him and since they had no other connections but one it was obvious what he wanted. Stretching his legs out and crossing them at the heel he waited for Itachi to continue down the rest of the hall before pulling out the seat on the other side of his desk and sinking down into it.

"Uchiha. What brings you here" He asked in a cool tone. A dark eye brow arched

"I believe you know exactly why I'm here" Gaara tilted his head feigning ignorance.

"Can't say that I do" A smirk

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you eye fucking me down the hall a minute ago and I noticed that the second you realized who I was the gears started turning. You know why I'm here and your going to tell me exactly what I want to know" Gaara continued to stare at the man across from him, his eyes running over the relaxed posture as he leaned back in the chair owning the entire space around him. This was a man used to getting what he wanted, unfortunately for him Gaara wasn't exactly in a giving mood. Leaning back he smiled and saw how the dark eyes followed the movement and before returning to meet his, determination clear in their depths. Though neither of the men showed it they both had the same thought.

_This could be a problem_

* * *

><p><em>I know you guys are probably all thinking 'Where the f*** have you been' but in my defense I've been having money troubles and started working two jobs as well as going to school full time so my free time is usually spent sleeping. But I'm trying my best to keep working on this, I know what's going to happen but I just haven't had the time. <em>

_One last thing, **is there any couples that you would love to see besides the obvious one?** All of them are kind of up for grabs, I have the main plot worked out not the sides. _

_Till next time! _


End file.
